


Kittens and Puppies

by LateNightWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Dogboys & Doggirls, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightWriter/pseuds/LateNightWriter
Summary: Genji is a cat hybrid, while most of the rest of Blackwatch are dog hybrids. This isn't an issue until Genji finds himself unexpectedly pregnant, not knowing that he could be impregnated by a dog. He has to take care of himself - and the baby - while also dealing with the father of the child: his own commander.





	Kittens and Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr! If you want to request something, please do! https://overwatchpreg.tumblr.com/

Genji stands in front of the mirror in the locker room, hands on his hips as he frowns. His armor is off, and he’s staring at the prominent roundness of his belly, ears laid back on his head.  
“Really, how did you not notice?” Jesse raises an eyebrow.  
“I rarely take my armor off. It’s just been uncomfortable recently, I guess this is why.”  
“No shit. Who’s the father?”  
Genji winces, thinking back.

It had been a victorious end to a difficult mission, and everybody was celebrating, even the commander himself. It had started as a dare from some agent, he couldn’t remember which one, but he was dared to kiss the commander. With a few drinks in him, sauntering over to the commander, hips swaying, was easy. Wrapping his arms around his neck and standing on his tiptoes to kiss him was easy. Pulling away after Gabriel had picked him up and pinned him to the wall was much more difficult. Self-restraint was impossible. This was the first time since before that he’d felt so free, so alive, and he loved it.

“Who, Genji?”  
“Doesn’t matter.”  
“It’s not mine, right?”  
“Of course not. We’ve never slept together.” Genji smiles slightly at the joke. Jesse looks down at his belly.  
“Tell me, Gen.”  
“Nope. Doesn’t matter.”  
Jesse pouts. “Please?”  
“No!” Genji grabs his armor, sucking in his belly and slipping it back on. Jesse winces, hands him his sweatshirt.  
“That can’t feel good.”  
Genji eyes the shirt, then him. “This doesn’t mean I’ll tell you.”  
“Of course. It does mean you’re gonna let me take you down to the medbay, though.”  
Genji groans, taking the sweatshirt and putting it on, putting the armor in his locker. “No, god, then everyone will know.”  
“I have an idea.”  
“What is it?”  
Jesse picks him up. “Look sick, or hurt.”  
“Jesus christ, Jesse.”  
“It’ll work!”  
Genji huffs, but closes his eyes, resting his head against Jesse. Jesse hurries down to the medbay.  
“Angie!” he sets Genji down.  
She hurries over. “What’s wrong?”  
“He’s real sick, needs to be looked at.”  
“Well, we have others, can it wait?”  
Genji pulls over a trash can, puking in it. She winces.  
“It seems not. Go into that room once he’s done.”  
Jesse nods, leads Genji into the hospital room once he’s emptied his stomach.  
“Good thinking, doing that. You can puke on command?”  
“No. I actually was gonna puke. Nausea from the pregnancy.”  
“Oh, gross. Thanks for not doing it on me.”  
“You’re welcome.” He gets up onto the examination bed. “Fuck this.”  
“You’re unhappy about it?”  
“I’m pregnant, I’m unhappy about everything.”  
“Oh. Makes sense, I suppose. Sorry about this.”  
“Not your fault. Maybe your fault, can’t remember. It’s whatever.”  
Angela walks in.  
“Tell me your symptoms.”  
“I’m pregnant, Angela. I just puked in your trashcan. I have a belly.”  
“You what?”  
“I have a tiny probably kitten growing in my belly.” His tail flicks, annoyed.  
“Probably?”  
“...I didn’t think I could be knocked up by a dog.”  
“First off, it’s just as possible to get pregnant from a dog as it is a cat.”  
“Well fuck.”  
She shakes her head. “Secondly, is Jesse the father?”  
“No.”  
“Who is?”  
“I dunno.”  
She raises her eyebrows. “Well, it was a dog. Lay down on the bed, I’ll check you over and get you some vitamins, then you can go.”  
“Fine.” he lies down, lets her check everything. “Can I go now?”  
“Vitamins.”  
“And he needs new armor.”  
“I’ll let Torbjorn know.” She gets him a bottle of vitamins. “Make sure to eat healthy.”  
“Yeah, whatever.” He gets up, leaving. He passes by Commander Reyes in the hall, and Gabe grabs his arm. Genji yanks his arm back, turning around and snarling.  
“Don’t touch me!”  
Gabe lets go of him and Genji storms off. Jesse passes by, pats the commander.  
“He’s having a bad day, don’t worry about it.”  
“Must be a pretty bad day to act like that.”  
Jesse nods, rushes after Genji. Genji doesn’t slow down for him, but doesn’t slam the door in his face either. By the time Jesse goes in, Genji’s already in the shower. Jesse sighs, sitting in a chair to wait. It takes a while, but Genji finally comes out, wearing Jesse’s sweatshirt still, and looking exhausted. He flops onto his bed.  
“Can’t believe this.”  
“Sorry, Genji. Do you know who the father is?”  
“Oh yeah, I know. Maybe I’ll tell you if you make me some food.”  
Jesse laughs. “Alright. You gonna come down to the kitchen with me?”  
“Sure.” Genji gets up, follows him down.

Jesse gets started cooking as Genji sits at the counter.  
“Soup good for you?”  
Genji nods, resting his head on his arms.  
“Tired, huh?”  
“Yeah. There’s been a lot of stuff today.”  
Jesse nods, starting to cut vegetables. Genji looks confused.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Making you soup.”  
“From scratch?”  
“Ya think I’d just feed you a can?”  
Genji shrugs. “I did. This is better.”  
“It gives me more of a chance of finding out who it is.”  
Genji laughs. “Asshole.”  
“Finding out who who is?” Gabe walks in. Jesse looks up at him.  
“Who knocked Genji up. He won’t tell me. We know it’s a dog, though.”  
“You’re pregnant?” Gabe frowns.  
“Yep. I didn’t realize that as a cat I could get pregnant by a dog.” He eyes Gabe. Gabe grabs some vegetables, focusing on cutting them.  
“Gabe, who do you think knocked Genji up?”  
“How far along are you?”  
“About two months.”  
“Hm.” He goes back to cutting. “No idea.”  
“Damn.” Jesse gets some broth boiling, pours the vegetables in and sits by Genji. “You gonna stay for soup, boss?”  
“Not tonight. I’m busy.” He washes his hands and walks out. Genji laughs lightly.  
“He’s nervous.”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“It’s his kid.”  
“IT’S WHAT?”  
“The kid, it’s his. Remember when you dared me to go kiss him?”  
“Not really, no.”  
“We were all pretty drunk. It’s his baby.”  
“You guys fucked?”  
“Like you haven’t thought about fucking the commander.”  
“I didn’t follow through!”  
Genji laughs.  
“Isn’t he with Jack?”  
“Who fuckin knows. I wasn’t expecting his help.”  
“No? You gonna raise the baby all on your own?”  
“I guess. I’m just not expecting his help, especially when he’s with Jack.”  
“If he’s with Jack.”  
“Yeah. I think they are.”  
Jesse rubs his back. “It’ll be alright. I’ll help out. I can be their uncle.”  
“Uncle cowboy.” Genji laughs a little.  
“Yes.” Jesse grins.

Gabe rushes up to Jack’s office, letting himself in. Jack looks up.  
“You’re not usually this excited unless a mission’s gone wrong.”  
Gabe flops into a chair, groaning.  
“Jack, I fucked up.”  
“A mission? Which one?”  
“Not a mission.”  
“Oh. What?”  
“I fucked an agent.”  
“Okay. And?”  
“He’s pregnant.”  
“Oh shit.”  
“He’s two months pregnant with my kid. Jack, what do I do?”  
“Morally, you should probably help him. But ideally, really, you probably shouldn’t have a kid. He shouldn’t either, if he’s going to continue working here.”  
Gabe sighs. “Yeah. I could ask him to get rid of it, or order him to, but that’s a dick move.”  
“How do you feel about him?”  
“He’s… an agent.”  
“So you like him.”  
“We both know we can’t date our agents.”  
“That’s not really a rule as much as it is something that would look bad. If you wanted to hide it, you could.”  
“None of these are good choices, Jack.”  
“How about you go and say you’ll do what you can for him, and take it from there? If he needs money and nothing else, then money. If he wants support, then support.”  
“What would you do?”  
“Me?” Jack laughs. “I love kids. I’d be all over it.”  
“I can’t have a kid, Jack.”  
“Well, you should have maybe thought of that beforehand.”  
“He said he couldn’t get pregnant!”  
“Did he lie?”  
“He didn’t know dogs and cats could cross breed, I guess. God dammit,” he groans again. “Do I have to teach them sex ed, too?”  
“It might be a good idea, if he didn’t know something as basic as that.”  
Gabe sighs, nodding. “He knows it’s me, too.”  
“He probably hasn’t slept with anybody else.”  
“Small blessings.” Gabe stands up. “I should go talk to him.”  
“Maybe give him a bit, bring him something, maybe.”  
“Jess is making him soup.”  
“Blankets, or popcorn, or something. So he knows you care.”  
“But what if I don’t care?”  
“Gabe, he’s your type, you care.” Jack laughs. “You’re both grumpy assholes.”  
“Rude.”  
“Go figure out your feelings and then talk to him. I’ll be here doing paperwork.”  
Gabe gets up, goes to his room. After a while, he goes and knocks on Genji’s door. Genji answers.  
“What.”  
“Just wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?”  
“No.”  
“I want to talk about the baby.”  
“And? This is fine.” He leans on the door jam.  
“I just want you to know I’ll support you however you want me to.”  
“Does Jack know?”  
“About the baby? Yes.”  
“Oh.” Genji looks taken aback. “What does he think?”  
“That I should support you. Why?”  
“Aren’t you two together?”  
“No, did you think we were?”  
“Everyone thinks you are!” He steps back. “Come in.”  
Gabe walks in, sitting down. Genji shuts the door, flopping on his bed.  
“I didn’t know until today.”  
“That Jack and I weren’t together?”  
“That I was pregnant.”  
“Two months in, though.”  
“I don’t take my armor off that much.”  
“Two months.”  
“If your body got torn apart and then burned, would you really want to look at it?”  
“I suppose not.” Gabe rests his gaze on Genji’s belly. Genji rolls his eyes and lifts his shirt.  
“Happy?”  
“May I touch?”  
“Sure, whatever.”  
Gabe runs his fingers across his belly. “What do you need from me?”  
“I dunno, I didn’t think you’d be interested.”  
“I’m not really sure about what to do, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care.”  
“Go back in time and not knock me up?”  
“Are you so upset?”  
Genji sighs. “I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have done it if I had known there was a chance.”  
“I’m sorry. How did you not know?”  
“My father didn’t want me to know.” The look Genji gives Gabe is enough to not make him question.  
“You’re going to be okay, Genji, I’m here.”  
“Yeah. Great. Can you leave me alone now?”  
He nods, leaving without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr! If you want to request something, please do! https://overwatchpreg.tumblr.com/


End file.
